Lisa's Blues
by Crayzl
Summary: Lisa has the blues because her best friend is dead. PLease R
1. Chapter 1

Please keep in mind that english is not my first language. 

_Landon's Story: This is for you because you love Lisa.

* * *

_

**:Prologue:**

Lisa was very sad one day, it was sunday. She sit in her room, in the bed crying when suddenly Bart ran inside and told her that her favourite clown Krusty was coming over for dinner. Even this greats news could not making her smile. Instead she stay there where she was and cry.

It had been two days since her best friend Bleeding Gums Murphy did died. He has taught her everything there was to learn about real blues, and how to play them. She missed her very much, and hoped that one day soon she would get to see him again.

Maybe she would get her wish to come true. Maybe there would be some way that they could have one last jam together. All she would have to do is prayers.

To be more...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing my story, I am very glad you like and I try to write better grammar.

* * *

Part 1

Her room was black now, very cold because the window was open. Lisa still not moving in her bed. She sit and cry and wish that the day never happen. Why did her best friend leave her? Did he not like to live anymore? She wasn't sure, but one thing she know was that he would always be in her hearts.

That wasn't enough for her, she wanted him to be there and teach her all the things that he had promised. But he couldn't anymore cause he dead.

"Lisa, dinner ready." Her mother call her to eat with Krusty and rest family. But she not move, she was hungry.

It wasnt that she didn't like Krusty. He was very funny clown and she always watch him show on tv. But Bleeding Gums Murphy mean more to her than any body else. That was why she couldn't put a smile on her face, and go down to eat. Maybe if she lucky her mother bring her something up after they finsih.

The next day Bart was outside playing with the dog, satans little helpers. He called out to Lisa to come and play but she wouldn't do anything but stay in her room and play her saxaphone. She wasn't even playing it properly. She was just blow it, and it sound horrible. Even Bart could see that it didn't sound good.

When he went inside he say to Lisa come downstairs. But she didn't move. So bart marched to the top of the pink stars and then busted through her doors. He grabs her ahnd and pulls her back down to the bottom house. He then picked up the phone and started to dial a number they both know very well.

Moe answer the phone, he say that his name is 'Amanda Hugandkisses.' and Moe get angry want to kill him if he find the boy. Bart laugh and laugh and hang up the phone. Lisa couldn't laugh. She was so sad and didn't find anything funny. All she wanted was Bleeding Gums Murphy back.

She returned to her room once again in tears. How, why, what, where, when did things go wrong. Why did her best friend go away right when she needed him? Nothing would ever good again. The world would always be dark blue/black dark.

Cuddling up under her bedspread she let sleep claim her. Sleep was good, sleep is where she would dream and jam with a man that meant the world to her.

To be continued.

Please review me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who want more. Here is more. And thank you so much to my best friend Landon. You are so nice to me, and a really cool person! Melow Vibes to you my brother.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She skipped to school that day. It was funny, not funny haha, but just funny because it had been so long since she'd skipped. But this time Lisa couldn't stop herself. For once everything was goeing right. the sun was shinning, the brids was chirping. It was a beauty day and time to celebrate.

So much had happend in her life in the past six months. Bart had truly become her best friend in ever sense of the word. Not that he wasn't before, but now he held back from constintely annoy her, and wouldn't play dumbe tricks on her. Not only that but she'd giving up playing the sax. There just didn't seem to be enough room in her life for such meaningless things like playing a musical instruments that only made her feel so sad and miss her best friend so so very much.

Now Lisa had taken up sport. She loved to spend the afternoon playing dodge ball, even though at one time she had hated it so much. No she loved to get a hold of the balls, and through it at someone. She never seemed to be able to stop the smirk when the ball struck them, and they'd end up on the floor.

Bart loved to see her get so upset, but what her brothers loved most was when she would start her tantrums and rund down the school halls kicking in lockers and yelling at all the stipid teachers. It was about time his sister camed raound to his way of thinking.

Aonther person that had noticed Lisa's change, and distructive behavor was Nelson. And he hated to admit that seeing Lisa change and become a riot, made the older bully realise that he was really starting to have puppy love for her. But one thing scared Nelson, which was unusual as it was always a hard thing to scare the hillbilly. And that frightening thought was Lisa not returning his puppy love.

Still he couldn't stop himself from staring whenever she walked passed, or in this case ran past smashing things like a psycho looney. That's what Nelson always thought she was. Well as least for the past few days he had.

As he watched her ruin the school's property he thought that maybe with a girl like Lisa Simpson by his side he could well and truly rule the school even more so than before. Because the peoeple trusting Lisa Simpson. The priciple loved her, and she's finally gotten over playing that stipid sax, so she wasn't so annoying anymore.

Yes Lisa would become hi new partner in crime. And together they would rule not just the school, but the whole town.

* * *

Bart cried, there was nothing else he could do and he wasn't about to feel ashamed about being so upset about what he'd just witnesse. Moments ago he's supported and encouraged Lisa's shift to the bad ass she'd become, but now he dispised his younger sister more than anyone else in the earth. Including his one true enemy Side Show Bob.

Side show bob had done bad things to his friends, family, and Krusty as well. But he'd never done anything to harm his beloved dog. But Lisa had. And Bart had been there to see it. The images continued to flash before his eyes. Bart remembered seeing his crazy sister throuh stones as the dog yelped for mercy. Now he lay there in his arms bleed to death. And Bart didn't belive in doggy heaven.

He would get Lisa back for this, that was for sure. But for now he had to be the heros he was and save his best firend. His dog.

To Be Continued...


End file.
